La vie a un fil
by Toundra
Summary: Harry revient d'une pratique de Quidditch et trouve dans son lit son pire ennemi...
1. Par peur

**Auteur :** Toundra **Email :**

**Origine :** Harry Potter

**Disclamer :** Hey bien… Les persos sont pasà moi… bien que j'aimerais bien !

**Genre :** Angst… Drama… Mystère !

**Couples :** Harry Potter / et beaucoup d'autres…

**Note :** Première fic avec Harry Potter… Pas frapper moi ! Si les persos n'ont pas les bons caractères… hey bien, c'est ma manière à moah de les voir ! À pluche !

* * *

Il était si fatigué… Après sa pratique de Quidditch, Harry n'alla même pas rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans la salle à manger. Il monta directement au dortoir et se laissa tomber comme une bûche sur son lit. L'Éclair de Feu se rangea de lui-même dans le petit placard réservé à Harry. Celui-ci ne voulait même pas aller prendre une douche. En fait, il le voulait, mais ne le _pouvait_ pas. Aussitôt ses yeux fermés, le Survivant se laissa envahir par les rêves. Bons et mauvais.

Il faisait nuit. Harry marchait dans un cimetière, aux aguets. Il n'avait pas peur… mais quelque chose le taraudait, l'entourait d'un sentiment étrange. Un bruissement le fit sursauter. Aussitôt, sa baguette magique se retrouva dans sa main. Le jeune homme ne faisait plus confiance à ces atmosphères sinistres de film d'horreur. Il n'avait plus aucun point de repère. Un lieu totalement inconnu. Qui ferait peur à tous. Un autre bruissement. Quelqu'un marchait alentour de lui. Mais peut-être que cette personne n'était pas seule ? Si c'étaient des Mangemorts ? Un frisson ignoble parcourut le dos du Survivant. Il ne voulait pas perdre Cédric une nouvelle fois ! Quoi ? Harry se retourna violemment et aperçut Cédric Diggory à sa droite qui le saluait d'un signe de la main. Pas le fantôme de cet ancien ami. Mais Cédric. En chair et en os…

_- À trois, d'accord ? lui demanda Cédric en tendant la Coupe de Feu à Harry. Un… Deux… Trois…_

_Et Harry se sentit obligé de prendre l'anse du trophée scintillant. Pourquoi ! Pourquoi devait-il revivre ces instants douloureux ? Un secousse à son nombril lui indiqua que le Portoloin existait encore. Toujours. Comme lorsque le jeune homme avait permis la renaissance de Voldemort…_

Ron était monté au dortoir, étonné de ne pas voir Harry au souper. Il le découvrit, couché paisiblement dans son lit. Sûrement qu'il était trop épuisé après sa pratique… Le Weasley alla chercher une couverture et l'étendit sur son ami. Il n'avait rien à faire de plus. Mais si le roux avait regardé de plus près, il aurait la coupure, juste au-dessus du coude du _jeune Potter_.

_Harry ne pouvait plus bouger. Une lumière verte l'aveugla alors qu'une voix terrifiante se dressait. Un souffle chaud et putride fit frissonner le jeune homme. Ce dernier savait. Savait que Cédric était mort une nouvelle fois. Que Queudver avait encore perdu son bras. Qu'un deuxième Voldemort venait de naître. De son sang. De la chair. Et des os. _

_- Harry Potter, tu te tiens sur les restes de mon père. C'était un Moldu et un imbécile… très semblable à ta chère mère. Mais tout deux ont eu leur utilité, n'est-ce pas ? Ta mère est morte pour te protéger quand tu étais enfant… et moi, j'ai tué mon père. Mais regarde comme il m'a été utile dans la mort… _

_Une main glacée et longue comme un serpent griffa la peau déjà sensible par le froid du jeune Potter. Le souffle revint, un peu plus rauque. Comme sous l'effet de la colère, de la rage. Harry essaya tant bien que mal de se libérer, mais les cordes autour de lui ne firent que le serrer davantage. Jusqu'à l'étrangler._

_- Il m'aura fallu du temps pour comprendre. _

_- Qu… Quoi… ? Pour comprendre quoi ?_

_Harry maudit sa voix d'être aussi peu assurée. Et ce rire qui le fouettait, qui l'étouffait ! _

_- On t'a déjà appris à te battre en duel, Potter ?_

_Un autre saut ! N'y avait-il aucune réponse pour lui ? Il était encore attaché. Mais… mais il ne pourrait pas se défendre ! Non… il ne pourrait pas mourir ainsi ! Sa baguette ! Où est-elle ?_

_- Oh ! Tu voudrais que tout soit équitable ? J'ai retenu ma leçon… Je t'aurais cette fois-ci !_

_Lucius Malefoy retint le bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui murmura des choses incompréhensibles à l'oreille. Un sourire cruel apparut sur le visage de Voldemort tandis que sa voix criait :_

_- Immobilis ! _

Ron trouva cela étrange que Harry ne bougeait plus. Il faisait un cauchemar, c'était certain, mais un cauchemar ne dit pas immobilisation ! Le roux s'approcha pour remonter les couvertures sur le Survivant qui avait beaucoup gigotté quelques minutes auparavant. Lorsque sa main rencontra la couverte en laine, un liquide carmin s'étendit sur ses doigts. Un malaise soudain prit Ron. Que… qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il ôta la source de chaleur et découvrit une mare de sang ! Harry… Il… Il… baignait… dans son sang ! Un cri ébranla les murs, avertissant Dumbledore, pourtant à l'autre bout du collège.

Ron ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'exclama Neville en arrivant à toute vitesse.

Plusieurs Gryffondor arrivèrent et butèrent dans Neville. Il était immobile, regardait cette rivière de sang qui coulait sur le sol. Il ne pouvait plus bouger un seul muscle. Tout lui rappelait ses parents ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !

Les jeunes gens furent bousculés par les professeurs. Snape resta pétrifié quelques instants, mais il voulut s'assurer que Potter vivait encore. Lorsqu'il fut assez prêt, il put voir le sang et d'autres liquides. Dumbledore arriva ensuite, avec madame Pomfresh. Un rideau opaque tomba autour des enseignants, laissant les élèves dans l'incertitude. Est-ce que Harry était mort ?

À suivre…

* * *

Gnark, gnark, gnark ! Mystère… mystère ! Qu'auront fait les Mangemorts ? Vous doutez ? 


	2. Résurection

**La vie a un fil**

**Chapitre deux : **Résurrection

**Auteur :** Toundra **Email :** toundra216 a hotmail .com 

**Origine :** Harry Potter

**Disclamer :** Je les ai demandé à ma fête, àNowel, mais j'ai rien reçu… Snifff…( Les persos sont pas encore à moi…)

**Genre :** Angst… Drama… Mystère !

**Couples :** Harry Potter / et beaucoup d'autres…

**Note :** Pas frapper moi ! Si les persos n'ont pas les bons caractères… hey bien, c'est ma manière à moah de les voir ! À pluche !

**Artemis :** Merci pour les commentaires ! J'espère que celui-là est mieux. Toujours un peu court, malheureusement, mais je fais ce que je peux !

**Sahada : **Que dis-tu de lui ?

* * *

- 

Je veux que vous écriviez : « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges » murmura le professeur Ombrage en tendant une plume à Harry.

_Mais ce dernier ne prit pas la plume, toujours immobilisé par le sort de Voldemort. Du sang coulait entre ses jambes, il pouvait sentir la chaleur malsaine se propager sur sa peau. Il avait tellement mal ! Les Mangemorts… l'avaient brisé. Tout simplement. La plume que lui tendait le professeur se mit à bouger d'elle-même, à écrire la phrase sur son ventre nu, sur son sexe. Un long cri déchirant perça l'air alors que le joueur de Quidditch se tordait de souffrance sur le sol._

_- Mmm, il me semble que je n'ai pas encore réussi à faire grande impression, reprit Ombrage avec un sourire. Eh bien, nous n'aurons qu'à recommencer demain soir, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pouvez partir._

_Le jeune Potter la regarda avec de grands yeux effarés. Le sang se répandait partout ! La plume continua d'écrire, sur son corps. Sur ses jambes, sur sa gorge. Sur son front. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair se mit à brûler alors que _mensonge _hurlait la vérité._

Dumbledore avait essayé – tant de fois ! – de pénétrer l'esprit du jeune homme. Mais même le plus puissant des sorciers ne peut rien y faire lorsque la volonté de centaine de personnes se dressait devant un seul. Pourquoi Harry s'était-il fait tant d'ennemis ? Non, il n'avait pas dû le souhaiter, il ne devait même pas savoir qu'il avait tant d'adversaires…

Severus ? demanda doucement Dumbledore en se levant. Allez chercher le Critérium…

Madame Pomfresh resta sidérée. Une des seuls à savoir ce que c'était le critérium, elle craignait cette potion plus que tout. Certes, elle pouvait ramener quiconque dans le monde réel, mais à quel prix ! Le professeur Snape regarda encore un peu le directeur, incertain. Même s'il détestait Potter au plus haut point, le fait que le jeune homme risque de perdre son caractère à lui et sa mémoire, le faisait réfléchir.

Il sera assez fort… rajouta Dumbledore en se rassoyant près de Harry.

Mais qui cherchait-il à convaincre ? Si seulement il pouvait savoir à quoi rêve Harry, il pourrait l'aider ? Il se doutait d'une chose, une seule, mais tellement évidente !Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort, était responsable de l'état de Harry Potter.

Le serpent dressait la tête le plus haut possible et frappait une fois, deux fois, trois fois, plongeant profondément ses crochets dans la chair de l'homme. Il sentait ses côtes se briser sous sa morsure, il sentait le flot de sang tiède. L'homme hurlait de douleur… Puis il se taisait… tombait en arrière et s'effondrait contre le mur… Du sang se répandait sur le sol…

_- Harry ! HARRY !_

_Il ne pouvait même pas répondre ! Le serpent continuait de s'acharner contre l'homme sur le sol, le mordait et le frappait. Harry était le serpent. Il ÉTAIT la bête ! Et ne pouvait même pas la contrôler ! Il voyait dans les yeux du reptile, éprouvait de la joie à battre le vieil homme, mais ce n'était pas lui ! Vieil homme ? Non… NON ! Le jeune homme était en train de tuer Dumbledore, de le déchiqueter ! la bête avait faim… Elle se pencha et englouti la tête du directeur entre ses crochets… _

_- NON ! Dumbledore !_

Harry ! Harry, réveille-toi !

Le directeur de Poudlard avait senti une fissure dans le sortilège. Il y avait encore une chance ! Le Critérium était sur la table, sa couleur mauve envahissait peu à peu la chambre trop blanche, trop aseptisée.

Ne me force pas à l'utiliser ! Je t'en pris !

Lui qui était toujours maître de lui, il se laissait aller comme un enfant ! Mais la seule manière de sortir Harry de son cauchemar véritable, était de penser comme lui…

_- SIRIUS ! _hurla Harry alors que son parrain traversait le voile en tombant.

_- Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry…_

_- Il faut aller le chercher, le sauver, il est simplement passé de l'autre côté !_

_- Il est trop tard, Harry._

_- On peu encore le rattraper._

Harry voyait quelqu'un se débattre avec une violence rageuse, mais Lupin ne le lâchait pas.

_- Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry… Rien… C'est fini pour lui, rajouta Remus en prenant l'étranger par les épaules._

_- Tu ments ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! cria l'inconnu en sortant sa baguette. Tu as toujours été jaloux de lui et de moi ! C'était mon parrain !_

Un éclair rouge. Aveuglante. Et une douleur fugace à sa cicatrice. Harry venait de tuer un autre de ses amis, un autre de ses proches…

« Non… Arrêtez ! Faites que tout cela s'arrête, que la mort de Sirius et celle de Lupin ne revienne pas… Arrêtez ! ARRÊTEZ ! » hurla Harry, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

Harry tomba sur le sol, la souffrance perlant sur son corps, dans son cœur. Il… il avait tué tant de gens ! Péniblement, le Survivant sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur son front. Sur sa cicatrice.

_- Viens, que je t'aide, Harry… lui dit tendrement Hermione en mettant sa main par-dessus celle de son ami. Je vais t'aider. Tout va disparaître. _

_« Moi aussi » pensa le jeune Potter en souriant. Tout va finir…_

_- Avec moi Harry, rajouta Ron. Dis-le avec moi._

_Un autre sourire frôla les lèvres du jeune homme._

_- Avada Kedavra !_

Et la mort arriva… 

Harry ! répéta Dumbledore d'une voix éteinte, contrite.

Severus préparait la fiole de Critérium, se fouettait mentalement pour ne pas faire tomber une goutte de trop. Il avait haï James Potter, mais son fils était le dernier espoir de tout le monde des sorciers. Un peu son dernier espoir à lui aussi.

Professeur… Amenez… Amenez la fiole… Je vous en pris.

SIRIUS ! hurla Harry en terrorisant madame Pomfresh.

Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, mais saignait de partout. Il était lucide, lucide ! Il vivait ! Dumbledore en ressentit une joie profonde, mais il devint bien vite anxieux. Harry vivait, c'était bien. Cependant, personne ne pouvait dire s'il pourrait survivre à ses blessures.

Vous… vous n'êtes pas vrai ! Vous êtes juste à pour me persécuter !

Harry chercha des yeux sa baguette, la découvrit sur la table basse près de lui. Il la prit et la pointa sur Snape.

Je vais vous tuer ! Je ne mourrai pas une nouvelle fois ! Vous… vous êtes un ennemi ! Pas un ami ! Je vais vous tuer !

Le professeur bougea les lèvres alors que Dumbledore sortait sa baguette magique. Il tenta de rassurer son élève, mais rien n'y faisait. Ses rêves l'avaient marqué profondément. À l'encre indélébile, comme le mot **mensonge** écrit sur son front.

Harry… écoute-moi ! essaya le directeur, mais en vain.

Non ! J'ai tant tué que deux morts de plus ne me fera rien ! Ava-

Non ! Madame Pomfresh le retint et l'empêcha de continuer. Tu… tu ne dois pas…

Harry les regarda, effaré. Que… Qu'avait-il fait ? Tout le monde le regardait si étrangement ! Dans les yeux clairs de Dumbledore et dans la terreur que reflétait Severus, le jeune Potter sut. Il sut qu'il avait failli tué pour de vrai. Un sanglot lui secoua les épaules. Il avait voulu assassiné les gens qu i l'aidait… Et Ron… Et Hermione qui l'avaient aidé. Qui avaient voulu le voir mort… Il avait tellement mal… Il aurait préféré mourir que de subir à nouveau les regards sur lui.

Je veux disparaître… murmura Harry en se roulant en boule, ignorant les flèches de douleur qui le perçaient de partout.

Nous t'aiderons Harry. Nous serons toujours là pour toi…

Dumbledore se voulait rassurant, mais il doutait de la véracité de ses propres propos. Un jour, son protégé devra s'ouvrir. Tout révéler. S'il gardait cela dans son cœur, tout pourrait mal tourner…

D'un coup de baguette, Madame Pomfresh soigna les blessures physiques du jeune homme, horrifiée par l'étendue de celles-ci. Partout, le sang coulait, ne s'arrêterait pas sans la magie bienfaitrice. Elle tentait également de ne pas entendre les sanglots pénibles et blessants. Dumbledore tentait de rassurer le jeune homme alors que Severus était parti chercher une potion sécurisante.

Que c'est-il passé ? Raconte-moi tout Harry.

Pas… Pas tout de suite ! Je ne peux pas !

La terreur s'empara une nouvelle fois du Survivant qui voulut se dérober du bras réconfortant de son directeur, mais celui-ci le retint fermement, n'arrêtant pas de murmurer des mots incompréhensibles pour Madame Pomfresh.

Severus arriva rapidement, légèrement essoufflé par sa course. Oui, il avait couru. Courut pour sauver le fils de son pire ennemi. Mais l'espoir de tous. Il survivra, comme il y avait quinze ans. Il survivra et fera honneur à son ennemi d'enfance.

Tenez Pot…- Tiens Harry. Bois. Ça t'aidera.

L'adolescent était méfiant. Et si c'était un poison ? Si Voldemort voulait encore le tuer ?

Harry, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de t'apporter cela, rajouta Dumbledore en voyant le visage soucieux du jeune homme.

Le professeur Snape se sentit blessé dans son orgueil. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas prendre ce que lui, lui donnait ? Pourquoi fallait-il que le directeur explique tout, rassure tout le monde ? Severus détourna le regard. Personne ne devait voir cette fracture ouverte qu'il avait au cœur. Si aider le fils de son ennemi d'autrefois le forçait à affronter toujours ce regard de méfiance, de colère, le professeur de potion ne survivrait pas, lui.

Le blessé prit la fiole et la but d'un coup. Un tournis le prit, mais c'était seulement le sommeil. Le vrai sommeil. Celui qui est sans rêve. Sans cauchemar.

Le directeur de Poudlard soupira et remercia Severus du regard. Madame Pomfresh jouait avec ses mains, anxieuse.

Nous n'avons pas à nous en faire pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça sera après?

* * *

Alors? Alors! Reviews si vous plait! 


End file.
